


Let Me Ease Your Ache

by MakersBreath



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/M, PWP, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, claude's heart goes doki doki, insert wink, no beta bc tbh i can't think of anyone to send these things to, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakersBreath/pseuds/MakersBreath
Summary: Claude notices that Byleth is feeling a little sore and offers to help... Of course, Claude can't just stop there.





	Let Me Ease Your Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your requests and messages! Ya'll are really kind and it's helping a lot to get over my anxiety when it comes to actually putting my work out there. This was based off a simple request of claude x F!byleth and I'm working on my other requests currently, though it might take a bit. However, I won't say no to more! 
> 
> If you like this work and want to request something, send this 'em to romanticgambit.tumblr.com

“Hey, Professor! Come spar with me!”

Claude heard Raphael and Byleth before he saw them. Well, mostly Raphael’s booming bass rather than any of Byleth’s soft toned replies. He rounded the corner and laid eyes upon the duo just outside of the training grounds. He quickly noticed something… off about Byleth’s entire vibe, which he supposed was due in part to the fact that he rarely took his eyes off of her and could now read her body language like his own personal bible. It was a little pathetic…. But he tried not to dwell on that fact.

Regardless, something was definitely up and naturally Raphael seemed unable to pick up on it. Normally, Byleth always agreed to spar with the big ol’ cuddly behemoth. She could take him rather easily all things considered. Yet, Claude could see her… dread? His eyes narrowed as he took in her locked knees, her slightly bent posture and the faintest gleam of discomfort in her face. Raphael was far too busy prattling about some new move he was going to use to win, blissfully unaware how Byleth even flinched when Raphael jokingly clasped her back with his large hand. She was injured… and yet, unable to say no to one of her old students and was allowing herself to be dragged into the training arena by the biggest guy around. Claude shook his head, tempted to leave her to her self-imposed fate. After all, she was her own woman; she could handle her own troubles without his interference all the time….

“Hey, Teach! There you are!” Claude’s body was not his own as he shouted across the courtyard and started to leisurely walk to her rescue. “C’mon, you’re late already for our meeting.”

The relief that seemed to mist over Byleth’s expressions was enough to make Claude feel all tingly inside. She caught on quick, giving a reluctant nod and slipping into that somber expression that she had worn most of their early school days together. Claude glanced at Raphael’s hand, noting that it was resting a tad too comfortably around Byleth’s shoulders.

“Really, Teach…” Claude sighed in mock disappointment, clicking his tongue as he grabbed Byleth’s hand, tugging her away from Raphael’s hold. Now, that was better. “I didn’t think you were a duty dodger… I’m so disappointed in your work ethic during these trying times.”

“Aw, don’t be too harsh on her, Claude.” Raphael laughed, flashing them that big, friendly smile of his. “I was just trying to drag her into training with me, I didn’t know she had some meeting. My fault!”

“Well, she shouldn’t fall to temptation so easily, regardless.” Claude gave Byleth’s hand another tug, starting their journey away from the arena and to their imaginary meeting.

It was only when they were out of earshot that he dropped the ruse, though he didn’t let go of her hand quite yet. She wasn’t pulling away either and the weight and warmth of her palm was alluring. Her hands were small, and one might have described them as dainty even if he couldn’t feel the scars and rough pads from years of mercenary work on them. It was so very interesting, much like the professor herself.

“So, how’d you go about getting yourself hurt?” Claude pulled them behind one of the many stone buildings in the monastery, content to only have a couple monastery cats be privy to their conversation. His eyes ran over Byleth’s form as though trying to find blatant evidence of her injury. “When did this happen?”

“Yesterday.” Byleth was mildly surprised that Claude had noticed, but that shock quickly died when she realized just who she was talking to. Of course, he knew. “I was riding with Marianne and I got bucked off… I went to Manuela and she said that I would be only be sore a couple days. She offered to get some magic involved but it seemed a bit like a waste for just some achy muscles.”

“Okay, so why didn’t you just tell Raphael all that?” Claude kept his eyes trained on Byleth, not daring to look down and acknowledge where his thumb lazily stroked the inside of her wrist. It was a friendly touch. A touch between friends, comrades even. “What part of your body did you injure? They sell salves for everything at the marketplace. I have a few in my rooms, if you have need.”

“You know how excited he gets… And it has been a while since I’ve sparred with him.” Byleth sighed softly, clearly disappointed in herself that she couldn’t fulfill everyone’s wish. It was as though she was afraid of being accused of playing favorites even though she was no longer their teacher. “Yes, Manuela gave me a couple but I’m sore in places hard to reach by myself. Such as my shoulder and my lower back. I tried to rub it in last night, but I just ended up tiring myself out.”

“I could help you.” Wow, what was this wretched creature that kept possessing his body? It certainly had a terribly knack for sticking his neck out for Byleth like some lovesick loon. He bit back a grimace, waiting in sickening agony for Byleth to decline. He even tried to throw in a joke to soften the blow to his ego. “How about it, Teach? You, me and a bottle of muscle salve. I could give you the best massage this side of The Throat.” Que salacious wink and a teasing brush of lips against the back of her hand before he severed any connection and released her hand.

“Would you mind?”

Ah yes, the swift denial. Perfect, just as he expec-

“Sorry, what?” Claude blinked, quite sure he had heard Byleth wrong. No, she had certainly agreed to it, politely at that. Maybe she hadn’t understood his teasing intention? Yes, that had to be it for when he looked down at her, Byleth looked for to earnest about the prospect. He knew that she could be a little dense when it came to matters of the heart, but this all could quickly become dangerous… Yet, he hated to see her in pain of any kind. In fact, she even took that moment to slowly rub at her lower back, her face twisting slightly in clear discomfort. He’d do it. Afterwards, he supposed he could find a very nice tree to bash his head in a couple times for his stupidity.

“Err… I mean, yeah, I can uh, give you a massage.” Claude cleared his throat, trying to ignore the schoolboy feelings that swirled in his gut. Was this any way for the Leader of the Alliance to act? “Your quarters or mine?” A question he had only asked in his dreams.

“Let’s go to yours. Some people have taken to simply waltzing into my room without knocking.” Byleth’s brow arched in Claude’s direction as they set off towards his room. He was some people. Of course, he was not the only one, but he might have started that unfortunate trend. He flushed slightly, ignoring the accusatory glance as he took lead on the way to his room.

Alright, so this was not at all how he had expected to spend his night. Claude stared at the familiar wall in his bedroom, suddenly developing a deep, focused interest in the maps that had been up for weeks as he tried to ignore the sound of Byleth’s armor and clothing dropping onto his floor behind him.

“Claude? I’m ready if you are…. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Byleth’s voice betrayed very little nervousness and it sounded more like she was worried about inconveniencing him then the far more likely ending which was making him mad with desire.

“Nah, it’s all good, Teach.” He gave himself a mental shake before turning around to face her. The sun had started to set by the time they had gotten to his rooms, so Byleth had taken it upon herself to light a few candles, which did not at all help keep his mind out of the gutter. Neither did the sight splayed out on his mattress.

He had devoted many, many hours to picturing her naked in his bed, but to actually bare witness to it was a whole new sort of torture. She wasn’t completely naked, a slight slip of black peeking out from the bit of top sheet she had hung over her bottom, but that didn’t make the sight any less mouthwatering. She was stretched out onto her stomach, her head resting on his favorite pillow, her arms tucked under. She wore nothing up top, each curve and muscle of her black alluringly on display and begging for his hands. He also couldn’t help but notice the way her breasts pressed against the mattress, the generous overflow peeking out from the side and tempting him to flip her over. He ached to see those breasts one day, in all their bare glory.

Clause swallowed hard, struggling to remind himself that this was not a romantic endeavor. No, Byleth was in pain and she wanted relief. And not the sort of relief a good fucking could give her, he reminded his cock as it seemed to jump with joy at the display before him. After everything that Claude had asked her to do for him and this war, this was the least he could do in return.

“Ouch, I can see why you’re feeling achy.” Claude had felt dreadfully unbalanced, the sight of faint bruising on her shoulder and lower back certainly did wonders to help him get back on track. It certainly wasn’t any sort of injury to write home about, but he could see why a massage might just sound perfect. He rolled his neck, steadying himself as he pulled his gloves off and carefully knelt onto the bed beside her. Time to get to work. He grabbed the small via of oil from his nightstand, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Had he ever given anyone a massage before? No, no he hadn’t. Would he try his best? Sure, at least to distract from the temptation of sliding that sheet away.

A shiver ran up his spine at first touch of the soft flesh of her back. Sure, she had a few scars here and there but for the most part she felt smooth as silk. His hands glided easily against her skin with the oil aiding him and damn him if she didn’t feel so inviting. He felt as though he was meant to touch her, hold her. Fanciful thoughts he had no business entertaining when there was work to be done. He lazily coated her entire back with the oil, feeling the lazy tingle of healing properties in the mixture. After that, he got to work into working out the tense kinks he found scattered all around her shoulders and back. It was a great challenge to keep his mind pure, especially when it was rare even when Byleth was clothed next to him. Yet, Claude had confidence he could handle it. He’d make her feel better, leave her all gooey in his bed and go masturbate furiously in some dark corner afterwards. Easy as that. He could totally handle this…. Or he could have, until Byleth opened her mouth.

Claude had been working on her right shoulder, digging his fingers firmly into the tender flesh when he heard it. A soft gasp escaping her plush lips, and then a deliciously, filthy whimper that sounded filthy. It was the most beautiful sound to ever torture his ears. His cock responded immediately, dastardly thing it was. He was half hard and all she had done was whimper. He was in over his head. He eased back his massage, tracing lazy symbols against Byleth’s skin as he struggled to gain control over his baser instincts.

“Did that hurt?” Claude questioned, his fingers now tracing a somewhat strange scar in between her shoulder blades. Were those teeth marks? That was a good distraction, right? Big, monstrous beats with big monstrous teeth. Byleth gave a small shake of her head, rolling her shoulders as though his touch had tickled her.

“No… it felt great. Please, do It again.” Claude could see her bare toes curl in anticipation, showing truth to her words. Claude wished he could see her face a bit better, gauge more of her reaction. However, he would just have to take her word and rely on her body to tell him the truth.

Claude could only nod dumbly, well aware that she couldn’t even see the motion. He rolled his shoulders, finding his eyes straying to that little scrap of sheet she had used for modesty. So easy to just… He cleared his throat, forcing himself to get back to work on her stiff muscles. He didn’t hesitate to go back to the same deep tissue massage that had elicited those amatory sound, praying to whatever god that would listen to give him strength. Sure enough, once he got into the groove of things again, Byleth started up with those mind melting noises again. This time he did not stop, and he was rewarded with a long, husky moan that sent arousal pooling swiftly in his gut. Had she really no idea how filthy she sounded? What she was doing to him? He bit the inside of his cheek, a faint taste of rust teasing his tongue as he started to work his hands down her spine.

“Mmm…. Claude…” Byleth gasped sweetly as he worked a particularly tense muscle, her delicate fingers twisting into his pillowcase.

Actually, now that he thought about it; Claude decided it was best that he couldn’t see her face. If he couldn’t see her face, then that meant that Byleth could not bear witness to the very mortifying sight of his cock, thick and swollen and pressing insistently against the thin material of his pants, desperate to get acquainted with her. He could hardly help himself! Despite having the mind of an absolute genius, he was still only a man and here she was writhing and moaning underneath his attentive hands. Sometimes, she even seemed to lift up towards his hands, as though she couldn’t get enough of them. That did something to a man’s ego, and his cock.

Claude licked his lips, biting back a filthy sound of his own as his hands started to slowly inch lower. Byleth’s hips shifted and just like that, the sheet slipped off her perfectly shaped backside. His eyes feasted on the sight of her perky rear, clad in a pair of scantily cut black cotton. Sure, it was a rather simply, plain garment compared to some of the stuff he had seen Hilda buy. Yet, it was perfectly Byleth and the way it caressed the tight curve of her ass was nothing if not sheer perfection. Claude suddenly felt like a naughty child, testing his limits as his hands lowering themselves until he was caressing the back of her thighs. She hadn’t complained about them but… since he was already working on her, why not? Surely Byleth wouldn’t mind…. His hands did move slower though, almost lazily massaging her thighs as he tried to gauge her exact reaction. He also might have been savoring the fact that despite the muscles that Byleth had, her thighs were still soft and would undoubtedly feel fantastic wrapped around his head.

“Mmm…” Claude could all but track the path of the shiver that went down Byleth’s spine at his touch. His eyes lit up as he saw the small bumps that spread over her oil slick skin. He liked the power he had over her. He like the ability to see every tell, every tick. His brow arched as Byleth’s thighs parted under his attending hands. Surely, she had to be aware that her parted, creamy thighs gave him perfect sight of that pathetic scrap of black cotton that caressed that secret, special part of her. Had he been a Neanderthal, he would have been wiping the drool from his mouth as his hands started to inch higher and higher up her thighs.

“That feel good, Teach?” Claude asked, his voice low as his hand tentatively found home at the curve of her ass. He started slow, his thumb caressing the very beginning of the curve of her. Then, he slowly allowed her to fill his hands as he kneaded the muscle as a whole. It was only when he realized that he still had his head on his shoulders that he started to experiment and grow bolder. His hands grabbed the globes of her rear, less massaging and more marveling. He spread her cheeks, his eyes devouring the sight of that cotton twisting and pressing intimately against the folds of her sex.

“M-mhm…” Byleth’s meek moan only encouraged him further, along with the slight flush that had crawled to the tip of ear that peaked out from her long hair. She liked this. She liked his. She liked his hands on her body. He was sure if he moved aside her panties, she’d be just as wet as he was hard. This sly woman… 

Claude leaned forward, lowering his mouth down to the shell of her ear. His fingers hooked under the edge of her panties, openly tugging upward. He grinned as the fabric pressed tighter against her cunt, making her squirm.

“Y’know… I know a really good kind of massage. It’s verrrry deep and very relaxing.” Claude shifted his leg over her body, straddling the back of her thighs as his hand started to slowly tug her panties down, giving her plenty of time to protest before she was exposed to the cooling night air. “Do you want it, Teach?”

There was a brief pause, and then Byleth simply nodded, lifting her hips up and pressing her perky little ass against his cock in the clearest invitation her body could give without words. He groaned weakly, unable to resist the temptation of giving her backside a small, teasing swat and relishing in the little jiggle it gave.

“Fantastic choice, my esteemed old professor. Spread your thighs a bit more for me, will you?” Claude didn’t hesitate to tear Byleth’s panties the rest of the way down as soon as she complied. He let out a soft hiss, taking in the sight of her soft, pink sex that she presented. He swiped his finger through her middle, feeling the slick fluid that had built up there.

“Oh…. So wet already, my friend?” Byleth could feel the low rumble of Claude’s laughter, and her body seemed to almost tremble as he coated that fluid up to the hood of her sex, the tight pearl swelling under his touch. “Good, then we don’t need to waste anymore oil here.” A hitched breath later and Claude was pushing two fingers into the tight heat of her body. Her walls grabbed at him, squeezing at his intruding digits as he started to work them in and out of her body. Claude could have purred as Byleth started to rock back against his fingers, seeking more friction from his languid movements.

“Am I not going in deep enough for you, Byleth?” Claude spread his fingers inside of her, enjoying the way her back arched in response. “You’re being greedy. Your body is practically sucking my fingers in, but they’re not enough for you, are they?” Claude twisted his fingers, curling his fingers into a spot that drew a particularly loud shout from Byleth’s sweet mouth.

“Y-Yes…I want more…” Byleth gasped against the pillow, intoxicated by the delicious movements of his fingers and the intoxicating scent of Claude on the pillowcase before her. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet, a show of modesty despite the desperate roll of her hips against his digits until Claude selfishly pulled them out of her entirely. Byleth gave the sweetest mewl of protest, even daring to glare back at Claude just as he ran his tongue over his coated digits.

“You taste like honey, Byleth.” Claude’s grin was downright wolfish as he reached down and with a flick of his wrist, he undid a button and his cock sprung free. If him tasting her on his fingers hadn’t gotten her attention, that certainly did. Byleth lifted up onto her elbows, almost breaking her neck to turn and look at his exposed, swollen length. She had certainly seen a few in passing, yet his was certainly something to marvel over. Thick with dark hair framing the base of where it jutted so proudly from. If it was possible for a cock to look well, cocky, Claude’s certainly did. His fingers curled around the base of it, offering himself to her sight. “Is this what you want, Teach?”

“…. Please…” Byleth nodded, her eyes locked hungrily onto his cock. Claude was certain to be using that expression of hers when he was lonely at night, that much was certain. Her wide, eager eyes and her slightly parted lips where her sweet, pink tongue wetted her bottom lip eagerly. He was unable to resist. He released his cock, flipping Byleth effortlessly onto her back under him.

His free hand gripped her chin as his mouth laid claim upon hers. He deepened the kiss and she parted her mouth for him like it was the most natural thing in the world, taking more of him and eagerly returning every flick and plunge of his tongue. Byleth moaned and he swallowed the sound and begged for more. Her hand buried into his thick, dark hair, nails biting into his skull as their lips met in a passionate clash. The little minx even gave his bottom lip a rather sharp nip when he dared to pull away so he could breathe. Wow… if he had had any idea that kissing Byleth would be so… explosive, he would have been doing it ages ago.

“Nn…. Then let me give it all to you.” Claude growled the words against her mouth, stealing heated pecks before he forced himself away to admire her body in full. She was beautiful, as beautiful as he had always thought she would be. Her high firm breasts that had teased him since the classroom to the war room took his attention swiftly. The cupped her both of her breasts with his hands, and found them overflowing in his palms Her rosy pink nipples had peaked, tight and begging for his mouth. He leaned down, drawing her nipple into his mouth and rolling it against his tongue. So sweet… He took delight in her moan, the way she arched her back and offered her chest soundlessly to be devoured. His arms curled around her waist, all but burying his face into the generous curves of her beasts as he fitted himself between her thighs. He licked a hot, wet stripe from her kiss swollen nipple to the shell of her ear. He nibbled at her earlobe, moaning softly as his cockhead brushed against her heat. He lined himself to her entrance, feeling the supple flesh already starting to give way for him. His professor had a surprisingly greedy body… and it was made for him

He lifted his head, determined to see every second Byleth’s reaction when he took her properly. Sure enough, her reaction wasn’t overly outrageous, a simple curve of her mouth and a flare of her pupil as she accommodated all of him in one swift thrust. It was like a dream. He preened under her hand as it twisted in his hair and tugged. Her legs wrapped effortlessly around his waist as though there was no other place for them to be.

“S-so good…” Byleth gasped the words, pressing open mouthed kisses along Claude’s jaw as the bowman pulled back agonizingly slow and made her aware of every inch of his cock as he pushed back in, stretching her wide.

“You feel… amazing...” Claude panted over her, his brow furrowing in blind concentration. He could feel that words failing him as he became incoherent with the need to have her, grinding his cock deep inside of her. He tried to keep his hard-won control, but the grip her soaking, tight pussy had around him had him spinning. His slow, controlled movements started to dissolve into wild, reckless thrusts that had the headboard knocking against the wall. Claude’s clever fingers found their way between them, teasing her swollen clit as he pounded into her.

“Nnn… fuck!” Claude groaned, gritting his teeth as Byleth sucked a mark onto his throat. “Come for me, Byleth. I want to feel your tight pussy milk my cock.” 

Byleth was at Claude’s mercy, her fingers frantically grabbing at Claude’s hair, his shoulder, anything to draw him closer to her. She was so close, and Claude played her body like a fiddle. His mouth claimed her mouth, her neck, her breast. Each sensation was blinding and delicious and when her release came it slammed into her, white hot and merciless. Byleth cried out his name, her body undulating around his cock as it slammed into her as Claude desperately sought his own release. Byleth’s head fell back, each roll of his hips prolonging her released until Claude let out a sharp groan, his hand biting into the flesh of her hip as he suddenly pulled out of her body. he did. Byleth didn’t need to look down to know that Claude had come, and a lot based off the hot, sticky liquid that pooled on her stomach and dripped messily down her thighs.

There must have been something satisfying about the mess he had made, as Claude screwed his eyes shut as if committing the sight to memory. Byleth was too busy catching her breath to care about modesty, her body feeling terribly overly sensitive. She unfurled her fingers from his hair, sucking in a deep breath as she felt Claude plopping down against her side. Something strange fluttered inside his chest as his hand splayed against her abdomen, as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“So… pretty relaxing huh?” Claude found it terribly unfair that Byleth could look so thoroughly collected and satisfied when he felt so raw and exposed. Byleth’s small hand lifted up, caressing the side of his face and tenderly leading him down to her mouth. He followed without prompt, his mouth slanting over hers in a slow, languid kiss that felt far too intimate to be taken lightly. Byleth felt it too.

“Very relaxing.” Byleth sighed against his full lip, curling into his warmth. “I haven’t felt this good in weeks.” 


End file.
